Ver una porno te cambia la vida
by poeftme
Summary: Porque pudiera ser que ahora a Gintoki le ajuste un poco el pantalón, cortesía de Kagura.


**V** ER UNA PELÍCULA PORNO TE CAMBIA LA VIDA

 ** _Anime:_ _G_ _intama._**

 ** _Pareja: G_ _intoki, Kagura._**

 ** _One shot._**

* * *

Bien, puede que sí, que a Gintoki los pantalones se le ajusten como bastante en la entrepierna en los últimos días, pero no quiere decir que eso sea porque recuerda cómo se veía la chiquilla con atractivo cero que le ha encajado el calvo de Umibozu. Es decir, no, jamás en su vida desde que tuvo uso de razón (aunque se duda aún si es que tiene semejante cosa) se imaginó siendo un lolicón, y no lo es, por supuesto que no. Que recuerde a Kagura siendo el bombón que sería dentro de cinco años (según la película que han lanzado, porque seguro el autor se pasa esa trama por el arco del triunfo, no lo duda) no quiere decir que sea un lolicón, ni eso ni que por esas casualidades realmente locas de la vida la segunda pubertad haya tocado su puerta justo ahora; y es que tendrían que ver las tetas que se carga Ketsuno Ana este último tiempo, o esas modelos de revistas de ahora, que tienen buen equipamiento. Porque obviamente no es que le excite sólo Kagura, hombre, hablamos de un tipo de veinte y tantos años. Lo púber lo lleva en venas, así como Shimpachi al humano que acarrea.

No es eso. Pero (maldito pero), puede que la esté mirando un poco de más, y no es como si lo hiciese porque esté expectante, no, sino porque tiene miedo, sí, el demonio blanco que ha roto más de mil culos de amantos tiene miedo. Y no es miedo a que le corten la cabeza Kamui y Umibozu, que la tiene bien clara y esos a él se la sudan, el meollo del asunto es que tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir. El después le aterra, no así como el dentista o los fantasmas, pero puede que le haga frente dentro de poco. Y es que tienen que entenderlo, que la cría que has cuidado porque su padre y su hermano han querido estar en modo emo en un momento tan importante como lo es la pre adolescencia de repente tenga dos globos delante y detrás no es algo que se pueda aceptar así como se acepta que te crece vello en la nariz. Es difícil, no sólo porque no hay lazo sanguíneo sino porque, justamente por eso, se crean rumores, y eso a él se la soba, pero puede que afecte mucho más de lo que piensa su relación con la joven Yato. Si bien cuando tiene resaca esos comentarios que la gente hace a sus espaldas de que esclaviza a la menor (y no quiere decir qué otras cosas ha oído, porque a penas y ha aguantado el romperle la cara a la gente que ha dicho eso en el momento) le molestan, los sobrelleva bastante, la cosa vendría a ser que puede que esté pasando algo tras bambalinas. Porque puede que sea imbécil inconscientemente y a voluntad, pero hay días en los que hasta se quiere llamar genio cuando se mira al espejo, porque en el fondo sabe que algo le pasa. A él y a ella. Algo como que quizá no sea sólo miedo (o más bien, sea miedo por eso que está empezando a sentir) sino algo más. Algo grave.

Bien, puede que Gintoki se la haya jalado más de una vez pensando en ella (la del futuro, aclaro, que no quiere ir preso, ni mucho menos morir en manos de la familia de amantos). Eso es todo. O bien, casi todo. Puede que estén interfiriendo bastante los sentimientos fraternales a la hora de tocarse el ganso, de dos formas: para detenerlo, diciéndole que no debe de hacer eso si es que la respeta y no es tan mierda como todos le dicen; o para incentivarlo, que si la quiere debería hacer eso en su honor. Algo así, y realmente lo segundo hasta él sabe que es excusa. Una pésima, por cierto.

Y, puede que Kagura ahora no sólo sea el peso muerto que tiene que aguantar, sino algo más. Más lindo, más importante. Y por eso justamente es que ha recaído en el hecho de que parece que la cría siente algo por él. Algo como eso que sienten las mocosas de los mangas de romance que le han prestado sus amigas por el tipo lindo y popular.

Ese es el problema y sí, pudo haber empezado por ahí, pero a veces el final es el mejor principio, o bien, sólo fue un imbécil que quiso dar vueltas en un asunto obvio. Dejando de lado eso, la cuestión que le tiene sin pegar un ojo noche sí otra también es eso. Le asusta el después de su relación, el hecho de que la Yorozuya se rompa si dan un paso en falso, el que si es que algo llegase a suceder afectara a su estancia con él, con ellos, en la Tierra. Le asusta porque no es tan idiota y sabe que no es sólo un sensual cuerpo que pueda llegar a tener, sino en general como todo ella le complementa bien, no le teme a la policía (y se hace el valiente aunque se caga en las patas, en el fondo), sino a que todo se vaya al carajo si es que sólo están equivocados. Porque si ella sólo está en la etapa de confusión puede que se vaya todo a la mismísima mierda y no vuelva a arreglarse ni con cinta, ni con chicles, ni con mocos. Y ese es el jodido problema.

Y es que hubiese preferido jamás ver la película de Gintama si todo iba a terminar así. Porque ahora es consciente y si ser ignorante es equivalente a no terminar mal entonces prefiere mil veces serlo. Pero ser cobarde no es lo suyo, tal es así que va a dejar fluir todo como tenga que fluir porque realmente tampoco quiere ser el príncipe valiente que se le confiesa a la joven princesa, por eso quizás sólo deje todo así, con él jalándose el ganso en honor a la Kagura de diecinueve y una Kagura que le quiere pero no lo sabe, o hace oídos sordos, quién sabe. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

 _Bien, esto es... em, algo. (?)_

 _El título tiene muy poco que ver. Como los del anime, en realidad, así que..._

 _Gracias por leerme._


End file.
